1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alert system with a sensor to detect article made of metal or magnetic and then sends the detected result to the micro-processor or the control panel to make comparison between the detected result and database. When any dangerous article made of metal or magnetic touching against the sensor, the micro-processor sends out a signal to the control panel, prompting the warning system to warn the user with signals or sounds. Meanwhile, the control panel also starts up the protection device to protect the user from being hurt by dangerous article made of metal or magnetic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today's medical operation still uses traditional operating tools; however, the operating knife is too sharp and the gloves too thin that make doctors fail to find any fracture or damage in the tools. Therefore, the doctors might touch the patients' blood directly because of a single hole pierced by the metal, leading to bacterial infection or disease infection and thus threatening the doctors' and the nursing staff's life.
Furthermore, cleaners cleaning up the garbage may not know the existence of dangerous article that might hurt people, such as needle head, sharp article made of metal or magnetic.
In view of such disadvantages, the inventor of the present invention was devoted to finding a solution and accomplished structural improvement for alert system.